La visita
by bigi43
Summary: Dumbledore quiere llevar a Hogwarts a unos muggles muy especiales, ellos son La visita, Los Simpson.
1. Chapter 1

La Visita

Prólogo:

Nadie puede negar que Dumbledore es el mejor mago de Hogwarts, él ha mantenido una de las instituciones más prestigiosas del mundo mágico en la cima, él ha brindado sus enseñanzas a miles de alumnos, él ha mantenido una relación ejemplar con el ministerio, él y sólo él, ha mantenido callada a la periodista más inquisidora: Rita Skeeter, él solo él, es poseedor de una mente brillante, así mismo él y solo él es el inventor de las ideas más descabelladas…

Capítulo 1 ¿Nosotros qué?

Era un día lluvioso, una lluvia copiosa caía sobre el castillo, los relámpagos hacían que su luz reflejara en la oscuridad de la sala común, en ella tres amigos compartían sus experiencias del día, a decir verdad solo uno de ellos hablaba, Hermione, ya que tanto Ron como Harry se limitaban a mover sus cabezas afirmativamente.

-Tendremos que presentarnos en quince minutos –dijo la castaña. Dumbledore fue claro, tenemos una reunión con él, una reunión muy importante según dijo.

-Sí, Herms, la verdad me tiene intrigado el director ¿qué pude querer de nosotros, si ya prácticamente hemos terminado el año? Además pude oír que también citó a Malfoy –aseguró Harry.

-¿A Malfoy? –preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-Sí, mejor nos vamos preparando, así salimos de una vez de la duda.

Cada chico se retiro a su habitación para arreglarse, se pusieron uniformes limpios ya que por la tarde habían estado acampando cerca de la laguna, y no estaban en condiciones, bien arreglados salieron los tres a la cita.

-Tengo hambre –anunció Ron.

-Tú piensas solo en la comida –espetó Hermione- lo peor que sabes que no podremos comer hasta terminar con la reunión y a pesar de eso…

-Ustedes sigan yo los alcanzo –dijo Ron cambiando repentinamente la dirección de sus pasos.

-¿A donde irá? –se preguntó Harry murmurando.

-Creo que a la cocina –afirmó Hermione negando con la cabeza.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al despacho del director, y Ron no aparecía, los muchachos se tuvieron que sentar en la escalera a esperarlo, pero el pelirrojo brillaba por au ausencia.

El que sí se apersonó fue Malfoy.

-Pero si es el trío dorado, o mejor dicho Potty y la come libros.

-¡Muérete Malfoy! –dijo Hermione.

Estaba a punto de contestar el rubio cuando se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore…-Pasen alumnos.

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando llega Ron corriendo, cansado tropieza y cae justo encima de los tres muchachos que a su vez caen sobre el director.

-¿Pero qué es esto? – Gritó el director, todos los chicos cayeron a sus pies y todos como resortes se levantaron.

-Disculpe, perdón, lo lamento –dijeron.

-Alumnos, cálmense siéntense que tengo algo que informarles, ustedes serán muy importantes para un proyecto que tengo en mente, ustedes serán una pieza fundamental, ustedes podrán hacer realidad mi teoría.

-Pero no entiendo ¿de que se trata director? –se animó a preguntar Hermione.

-Mis queridos alumnos ustedes han sido los elegidos, para confraternizar con una familia de muggles, ustedes tendrán la satisfacción de ser sus tutores en Hogwarts, ustedes tendrán el honor de mostrarles nuestro mundo, ustedes estarán a cargo de ellos, ellos una familia muggle especial, ellos serán nuestra visita. La visita.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 " La llegada"

El clima estaba caldeado, magos iban y venían, se preparaban mágicamente las mesas en el gran comedor, todo era alegría Dumbledore, caminaba sin cesar dando órdenes de cómo debían ponerse las mesas, los adornos, el director junto a McGonagal estaban en todos los detalles, había en el centro del recinto una mesa con cuatro sillas, y frente a ésta otra mesa con cuatro sillas más.

El momento había llegado, los alumnos empezaban a bajar de sus respectivas salas y se iban sentando respetando como siempre a sus casas, de a poco se iba poblando el gran comedor hasta que Dumbledore hizo una señal.

-Llamen a Potter, Weasley Ron, Granger y Malfoy.

Snape miró a su maestro de malas ganas y salió directo a las mesas de los alumnos mencionados.

-Potter, Weasley, Granger, Señor Malfoy los llama el director-dijo el peligraciento.

Los chicos se miraron entre todos, el primero en levantarse de su silla fue Malfoy que lo hizo con arrogancia dejando detrás al resto.

-Alumnos –dijo Dumbledore siéntense en ésta mesa, no debo decirles que tienen que ser amables y condescendientes en todo lo que les pidan ya que nosotros rara vez tenemos visita en nuestro castillo, la visita ya está por llegar.

Mientras tanto…

-Hiupi, Hiupi, ya estamos llegando –chillaba Bart dentro del bote que surcaba el lago camino a Hogwarts mientras con una de sus manos chapoteaba en las oscuras aguas.

-¡Por fin! este Hogwarts queda muy lejos, Marge, tengo hambre, a no ser porque voy a poder ver a esas varitas mágicas me hubiera quedado en Springfield, con mis latas de cerveza, y mis rosquillas, Marge.

-Ya estamos cerca Homero ¡y deja de chapotear el agua Bart!

-Tú no entiendes, estoy llamando al calamar gigante –afirmó el muchacho.

-Bart, no asustes a Maggie, los calamares gigantes no existen –concluyó Lisa.

Estaban por llegar cuando ven acercarse a otro bote y en él venía Hagrid.

Estamos en terrenos de Hogwarts, mi nombre es Hagrid y les doy la bienvenida –afirmó el semi-gigante.

Cuidado al desembarcar –dijo mientras ayudaba a las mujeres a ponerse en tierra firme, hemos llegado.

Las seis personas entraron por los pasillos del castillo, Marge, con Maggie en brazos, agarraba a Homero, mientras Lisa se ocupaba que Bart no se perdiera entre los pasillos.

Hagrid se adelantó.

-Silencio – Dijo Dumbledore en voz alta.

-Queridos alumnos, les presento a una familia muggle que nos acompañará unos días "ellos son nuestra visita" les presento a "Los Simpsons".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 " La presentación"

Todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta, miraban extrañados y algunos hasta asustados al grupo de muggles amarillos que caminaban rumbo al centro del salón…

-Pero si hay velas colgando del techó, mira Marge, ¡Son muchas! ¡Quiero una! –gritaba Homero.

-¡No hay problema, viejo! yo te doy una –dijo Bart sacando su gomera y dándole de lleno a la vela más cercana.

-¡No hagas eso! –es solo una ilusión mágica –dijo Lisa.

Pero la puntería de Bart hizo que la vela se desprendiera del resto cayendo una gran cantidad al suelo.

Snape que para esas alturas ya había dado grandes zancadas hasta llegar donde estaba la visita, con su varita en mano -¡Reparo! Lanzó al techo, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-No es justo –chillaba Bart.

-¡Pórtate bien, chiquillo tonto! –dijo Homero mientras tomaba a su hijo del brazo.

Los alumnos los miraban, Lisa pedía perdón cada paso que daban, Marge, se aferraba a Maggi mientras caminaba, y Homero detrás de ellas iba peleando con Bart que a esas alturas ya estaba fascinado mirando la figura de Dumbledore que les sonreía con afecto.

-Cuando pensé que el mundo mágico debía tener una relación fraternal con el mundo muggle, dudé unos segundos en cual sería la mejor familia que nos podía visitar, claro que hice mis investigaciones, había familias de inventores, de escritores muy famosos, de políticos de gran renombre, también barajé la posibilidad que se tratase de una familia de músicos, sin embargo lo que es el destino Merlín, encontrándome por casualidad en una casa muggle, pude ver que dentro de una caja muy particular que tiene imágenes de todo tipo y que los muggles llaman T-E-L-E-V-I-S-O-R pude ver a ellos, alumnos, Los Simpson, y comprendí que eran ellos la familia perfecta.

Démosle la bienvenida con un afectuoso aplauso.-dijo el director.

Todos aplaudieron, y los invitados llegaron hasta la recepción, y se fueron sentando a medida que el director les indicaba donde hacerlo.

Mientras tanto Harry Potter se agarraba la cabeza, no lo podía creer, él muchas veces los había visto, sabía de quienes se trataban, sabía que peculiar familia era y no podía dar crédito a la elección tomada por su mentor.

-Tú, Bart serás dirigido por Harry –dijo el hombre a nivel de presentación.

-¡Harry Potter! Si es el niño marcado- gritó Bart –anda, viejo, muéstrame la cicatriz.

Lo cual Harry tuvo que hacer de mala gana.

-Lisa, serás dirigida por Malfoy.

El rubio tomó a la pequeña de la mano, la niña se puso colorada lo cual era muy notorio ver en su piel amarillenta.

-Señora Marge, usted será dirigida por Ron Weasley.

Marge agarró a Ron de los hombros y de la emoción le dio un beso en el cachete muy sonoro, ésta vez quien se puso de colores fue el mago. –Qué suerte que tengo, Ron Weasley sin dudas es mi personaje favorito- afirmó la mujer.

-Y por último, señor Homero Simpson, usted será dirigido por la mejor bruja de Hogwarts, la señorita Hermione Granger.

-¡Una mujer! ¡Una mujer! – chillaba el hombre.

-Sí, soy mujer que tiene de malo –dijo la castaña.

-No se enoje, si yo solo lo dije de contento, solo que tendrá que emborracharse conmigo. –dijo en tono de reflexión, cosa que Hermione no contestó.

Bueno digan dónde quiere que mañana los lleve su ayudante mágico.

-Yo quiero ir a tres Escobas a disfrutar de unas cervezas de manteca –dijo Homero.

-A mí, si se puede señor director, me gustaría ir a la lechucería –dijo Marge.

-Yo quisiera ir a la laguna, parar un día de campo –afirmó Lisa.

-Yo sabes que, viejo, quiero un permiso especial, iría de cabeza al bosque prohibido –aseguró Bart.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Homero 1º parte.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común destinada para el grupo de muggles, pudo observar que su dirigido estaba tirado sobre un sillón, con los brazos abiertos en cruz y la cabeza colgando, la castaña carraspeó…

-¡brr! ¡brr! -Nada en hombre no se inmutaba -¡BRR! ¡BRR! Carraspeó más fuerte, pero al advertir que el hombre seguía durmiendo plácidamente, fue hasta él y lo zamarreó.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no lo hice! –gritaba entre dormido, Homero.

-Ya cálmese que nadie lo acusa de nada –aclaró la castaña – solo que me cansé de esperarlo, todos los demás ya bajaron y usted durmiendo.

-está bien, pero no se enoje yo solo dormitaba un poco.

-Vamos ya, que es tarde, tenemos mucho que caminar hasta Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué? ¿Caminar? ¿Qué no iremos en escoba?

-¡Claro Que no! No me gustan las escobas.

-Pero de todas las brujas me tuvo que tocar una miedosa, y además me hace caminar ¡Mis pobres piecitos! ¡No podrán hacerlo –chillaba Homero.

La castaña bufó lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó a rastras del castillo, el resto del camino no fue mejor, cada dos pasos Homero se sentaba en el suelo con una escusa, Hermione terminó por hechizarlo y llevarlo levitando…

-Estoy volando ¡Lero! ¡Lero!, estoy volando.

-¡ya cayese! o lo dejaré caer.

-No lo harás o que le dirás al viejito.

-¡Crush! Gracias a Merlín hemos llegado –afirmó la castaña.

En cuanto tocó el piso Homero, echó a correr dentro de Las tres Escobas, se sento en una mesa, sacó del bolsillo un montón de galeones y llamó a la camarera.

Rosmerta que le llamó curiosidad, fue a atenderlo personalmente.

-Una cerveza de manteca y unas rosquillas –pidió extendiendo el dinero.

-¡guarde ese dinero! –exclamó la castaña.

-¡Pero si es de mentira! –dijo y empezó a arrojar los galeones por el aire, en un minuto se armó un revuelo y magos de todas partes se amontonaron en busca de un galeón que aquel peculiar muggle tiraba.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, trató de alejarlo del gentío pero como seguía arrojando el dinero todos los magos ibas detrás, Hermione pudo hacerse de la bolsa y jalando de ésta la retuvo en sus manos, pero la bolsa se rompió y se terminó de derramar todo su contenido.

-Por Merlín señor, miré lo que ha hecho, ese dinero tenía que alcanzarle a toda su familia durante la visita.

-Auchi, ¡¿Que no era de mentira?

-No, no lo era.

-¡Devuélvanme mi dinero! ¡Devuélvanme mi dinero! No es justo, esos magos se aprovecharon de mí –gritaba dando puñetazos a la mesa.

Rosmerta, rápido le trajo una cerveza y algo de comer, lo cual tenía que pagar Hermione.

-De ninguna manera, señorita Bruja, yo voy a pagar, no se haga problema, pagaré con mi trabajo, y ni lerdo ni perezoso, se levantó agarró una cubeta de agua y la tiró en la reluciente chimenea de la cual estaban apareciendo un grupo de magos, que quedaron empapados.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos ¡No puede ser! Tenía que ser el ministro mágico y su esposa -pensó.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 "Homero 2º parte"

-¡Salieron de la chimenea! ¡Salieron de la chimenea! –gritaba Homero mientras corría alrededor de la pareja de magos.

-Lo lamento señor ministro -se apuró a decir Hermione mientras secaba la ropa con la varita.

El ministro agarró a su esposa del hombro parecía querer protegerla de ese individuo que daba vueltas alrededor. Rosmerta se apresuró a designarles la mejor mesa, para servirles lo de costumbre, es que todos los viernes la pareja se apersonaba en Las Tres Escobas para tomar su almuerzo.

-Pero por Merlín ¿quién es él? –preguntó el hombre señalando a Homero.

Hermione suspiró avergonzada, pero no le quedaba otra que decir la verdad. Miró a su dirigido que ya había dejado de correr y ahora sentado en una mesa comía a dos manos, de una manera tan estrafalaria que ni en las peores épocas de Ron había visto comer así. La castaña tragó en seco, y empezó a explicar.

-Es el señor Homero Simpson, un muggle.

-¡¿Qué un muggle? Pero ¿Qué hace un muggle en tres escobas, señorita Granger?

-Es que el director, Albus Dumbledore, ha traído a un grupo de muggles, a Hogwarts.

-Esas tácticas raras que tiene Albus, jamás las entenderé, pero hazme el favor Granger, ve con él, no lo dejes solo, no parece ser la mejor referencia muggle.

Hermione sonrió, saludo cortésmente a la pareja, y fue con su dirigido.

-No fue mi culpa –dijo ni bien se acercaba la castaña – ¡fuego verde! Como iba a saber yo que los brujos salen del fuego verde.

-Eso se llama aparición, y hay muchas cosas señor Homero que usted no sabe de mi mundo, así que por favor no haga nada sin mi consentimiento.

-Nada, no tengo que hacer nada, nada de nada, entonces para que vine a éste sitio, además ya no hay rosquillas –chilló.

Rosmerta le alcanzó un vaso con jugo a Hermione, la castaña estaba a punto de tomárselo cuando ve que Homero se levanta y se va.

Ambos corrían por los callejones… pero hubo algo que llamó la atención del hombre un gran cartel que decía "Sortilegios Weasley" , como dirigido por un imán, fue hacia ahí.

-esto es justo lo que necesitaba, recuérdame traer a Bart por aquí –dijo introduciéndose en el local…

-¡Pero mira esto, Hermione! ¿Puedo llamarte Hermione, no?

-Sí puede pero…¡No toque eso!

Tarde, muy tarde llegaron las palabras de la castaña, Homero ya había agarrado un chasco que derramaba pintura, y se lo había tirado encima a unas ancianas que pasaban por ahí, las mujeres gritaban, y con sus varitas quisieron limpiarse pero la pintura en vez de desaparecer se duplicaba, y se expandían para todos aquellos que pasaban, a Hermione, que para estas alturas tenía el pelo azul fluorescente mezclado con naranja, le dio un ataque de histeria, gritaba pidiendo por los hermanos Weasley que rápidamente se apersonaron, pero Homero se desentendió de la situación y fue a tomar unos chascos que explotaban.

Mientras George, limpiaba a los transeúntes, Fred trataba de agarrar al hombre que tiraba los explosivos muy divertido, pero lo peor sucedió cuando tomó una escoba y empezó a volar imitando a otros brujos que pasaban por el lugar.

-¡Tras él! –gritó la castaña y salieron los tres tras el hombre, Hermione no podía imaginar que su dirigido iría directo a Hogwarts…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 " Lisa"

La pequeña se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, había un sol especial, hacía que todo reluciera más en la sala común de la familia Simpson, Lisa se puso su mejor vestido de un color celeste intenso, que hacía resaltar más su piel amarilla, peinó su cabello con cuidado quejándose de que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre le quedaba igual, no obstante puso en él, un lindo listón que hacía juego con su vestido, ya perfumada bajó a esperar a su ayudante en el salón…

Si algo tenía Draco Malfoy era puntualidad, le gustaba levantarse temprano, dormir era una pérdida de tiempo para él, pero esa mañana en particular hubiera preferido quedarse dormido, sí dormir para no tener que ir por su dirigida, si bien pensó que había sido afortunado en el reparto de mugles, no le caían bien las chiquillas menos si eran muggles, mucho menos si eran amarillas y lo miraban con cara de boba.

Resignado fue hacia la sala común de los muggles y al entrar la vio, sentadita, sola esperándolo.

-Hola ¿ Lisa te llamas no?

La chica se puso colorada, se notaba contrariada con su propio comportamiento.

-Sí soy, Lisa Simpson, mucho gusto señor Malfoy –dijo tímidamente.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho que caminar hasta la laguna.

Malfoy se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, entonces Lisa tomó una canasta que había preparado y lo siguió a paso firme, ella iba a su lado, caminando por los pasillos del colegio y observando como todas las alumnas los miraban al pasar.

-¡Maldita sea! –escupió el chico.

-¡Pero que pasa? –se animó a preguntar la chica.

-Mujeres –respondió con furia –muggles o brujas todas iguales.

Lisa se puso muy nerviosa y dejó de mirarlo.

Llegaron la laguna y la pequeña se apuró a poner un mantel en el suelo y sacar platillos preparados para un picnic, el rubio la miraba hasta que le espetó.

-¿Dime para qué querías venir cerca de la laguna? ¿Para echarnos a comer a ésta hora de la mañana?,

-No, es que quiero ver al pulpo gigante, Bart dice que existe y la verdad yo no se…

-Claro que existe, pero no va a salir como un payaso para que lo veas, tendremos que esperar.

-Lo se, por eso traje la comida. –dijo contrariada.

Estaban por sentarse cuando un grupo de alumnas empezó a pasar por ahí, iban y venían mirando a Malfoy.

-¡Maldita sea! –volvió a maldecir.

-¿Pero que pasa? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Todo es culpa de esa Rowling –aseveró.

-¿La de la saga de Harry Potter? –preguntó la niña.

-¡La misma! yo era respetado, era el niño malo de Hogwarts, todos me temían, mi palabra era de valía, hasta que esa muggle, difundió nuestra vida y me hizo parecer un ser débil y temeroso, y las fans, no quiero ni pensarlo, pero las fans me hicieron, recuperable, oh, sí recuperable y sexy –espetó.

Lisa volvió a ponerse colorada, para ella también era "recuperable y sexy", en eso ve venir a un grupo de alumnas, Malfoy se levantó para echarlas tropezó con Lisa y ambos cayeron a la laguna.

-¡No se nadar! –llegó a balbucear la pequeña, entonces Malfoy nadó hacia ella y pudo rescatarla.

Las alumnas corrieron a ayudarlos, mientras Lisa las echaba y Malfoy trataba de secarse, en eso aparece el pulpo gigante, el animal se abalanzó hacia ellos y Draco trató de defenderse, en eso ven pasar a Homero montado en una escoba tirando explosivos y a otros magos tras él.

-Que Merlín nos ayude –dijo Draco a lo que Lisa asintió. Ambos se tomaron de la mano dispuestos a regresar a Hogwats.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 "Marge y Maggie"

No había podido dormir bien, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a los ronquidos de Homero, parecía que en el castillo sonaban con más potencia, se levantó muy temprano y pudo ver a Maggie jugando con un oso de peluche.

-Vamos nena, hoy tenemos que vestirnos muy bien, iremos a ver unas aves maravillosas, algunas hasta te dejaran tocarlas , linda, le diremos a ese lindo pelirrojo que nos deje mandar una carta, tal vez seamos afortunadas –le decía Marge a su hija mientras la cambiaba.

Rápidamente ambas estaban listas, pero como no podían esperar más salieron rumbo al gran comedor, Marge preguntó a varios alumnos y de esa manera llegó allí…

-Hola, buenos días señor Ron Weasley , vengo en su búsqueda.

El pelirrojo que estaba engullendo unas galletas se atragantó, de la impresión se puso de pié rápidamente tirando todo el jugo de calabazas que había sobre la mesa.

Marge ni siquiera se inmutó ella estaba acostumbrada a Bart y sobre todo a Homero, así que el accidente del castaño era para ella solo "un detalle".

-¡Señora Simpson! –dijo el pelirrojo ni bien pudo tragar, mientras con la varita realizaba un ¡reparo!

-Oh si cariño, vinimos para nuestro paseo, pero tú desayúnate bien, no vaya a ser cosa que te sientas débil.

Ron se apuró con lo que tenía en la mano y empezó a salir del salón indicándoles a sus dirigidas que lo sigan.

Subieron innumerables escaleras, Marge estaba tan cansada que optó por darle a Maggie a Ron.

-Toma, muchacho –dijo dándole a la niña.

Ron la agarró prácticamente en el aire, la niña lo tomó de los cachetes y le dio un sonoro beso.

-¡Puaj! –dijo de manera instantánea secándose la cara con la manga, es que la boca de Maggie estaba llena de caramelos.

Marge sonrió al ver la escena y siguió subiendo las escaleras dejando detrás a su ayudante y a su acaramelada niña.

Pronto llegaron hasta la lechuzería.

-Con cuidado -dijo Ron entrando despacio, un grupo de lechuzas vinieron hacia él.

Marge miraba extasiada, es que las aves eran hermosas, las había de todos los colores, grises, negras, blancas marrones, combinadas, hasta algunas cobrizas. La mujer se acercó a la más pequeñita que parecía ser una de las más indefensas, error, el animal se asustó, empezó a hacer unos chillidos raros y todas empezaron a volar…

-Es su pelo, su cabello señora Simpson, eso las asusta –gritaba Ron.

Las lechuzas volaban dentro del pequeño recinto, algunas se enganchaban en el pelo de la mujer, Ron trataba de proteger a la niña con sus brazos.

-¡Quietos! ¡Quedémonos quietos! –dijo Ron y así de a poco las lechuzas dejaron de volar.

Una vez vuelto todo a la normalidad Ron tomó a Hedwing, la lechuza de Harry, y dejó que ambas la tocaran.

-Sigo insistiendo que son hermosas –dijo Marge.

-Sí señora, pero no mueva la cabeza por favor.

-No me iré sin mandar una carta- dijo la mujer.

-¿Pero si no hay pluma y papel? –dijo Ron.

-Pues hazlas aparecer, niño, para eso eres mago.

Ron sonrió con su cara de niño bueno y Marge no pudo menos que besarle el cachete, con su varita el pelirrojo hizo aparecer lo necesario y pronto mandaron la carta.

En eso miran al cielo y ven venir unas escobas hacia ellos, cuando estaban a la mira pudieron observar con horror, que se trataba de Homero y otros magos.

-Será mejor bajar rápido- dijo asustada, Marge a lo que Ron asintió.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 "Bart, primera parte"

Sí, él lo conocía bien, si a alguien conocía bien Harry Potter ese era a Bart Simpson, lo tenía que mirar le guste o no, en la televisión de los Dursley, específicamente su primo, Dudley, los miraba todas las tardes y él tenía que hacerlo también.

No es que le molestara o lo detestara, más bien hasta en alguna oportunidad envidiaba a ese niño muggle atrevido que siempre se salía con la suya, pero una cosa era la televisión, una cosa eran los dibujos animados, una cosa eran las historietas que relataban en cada capítulo y otra era tenerlo ahí en persona…

Harry se levantó desanimado, más que de costumbre, tenía el fatal presentimiento que iba a ser un mal día, un día caótico y no se equivocaba, iba caminando por los pasillos cuando lo ve venir.

-¡Qué tal, viejo iba en tu búsqueda! –dice Bart.

-Muy bien, hasta ahora. –contestó.

Ambos empezaron a caminar para la salida, cuando Bart le dice:

-Ahora vengo viejo –y se fue dejando al pelo azabache solo en medio del pasillo, Harry empezó a tomarse el pelo con las manos en señal de descontento, pero lo esperó, al rato el niño regresó.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntó Harry.

-Tranquilo viejo es solo mi patineta, siempre la llevo conmigo.

-Ya veo… pero ¿Para qué quieres una patineta en un bosque?

-Ni te lo imaginas, sabes yo puedo patinar donde sea.

Eso hay que verlo-pensó Harry.

Mientras caminaban hablaron de diversos temas, en realidad Bart parloteaba y Harry solo escuchaba, lo que sí pudo advertir el moreno era la obsesión que tenía el muchacho por su varita, le había hacho miles de preguntas a cerca de ella.

Al entrar en el bosque Harry habló.

-Escucha niño, donde vamos a ingresar es un lugar peligroso, ni yo entiendo como hiciste pata que Dumbledore te diera permiso para estar aquí, pero una vez dentro tienes que hacerme caso en todo ¿entendido?

Bart se acercó al moreno, pero en vez de dar su asentimiento le arrancó la varita del bolsillo acto seguido salio corriendo montado en su patineta que de alguna forma hacia rodar por el sendero de piedritas.

-¡Ven para acá! –gritó Harry mientras salía corriendo tras él.

-Atrápame si puedes viejo –contestó el niño alejándose a toda velocidad.

Harry corría desesperado tras él, mientras veía como de la varita salían rayos de colores de quien sabe que hechizos estaba diciendo.

En el camino de Harry caían las ramas que Bart iba arrancando con la ayuda de la varita, y el pobre mago tenía que ir saltando cada obstáculo que su dirigido le arrojaba, el niño estaba de lo más contento, se notaba que disfrutaba la aventura pero su cara pronto cambió, ya que fue capturado por alguien y ese alguien no parecía de su agrado.

-Firenze, gracias por atraparlo –dijo Harry.

-Harry Potter ¿Quién es éste "potro humano"? ¿Y qué hacen en el bosque Prohibido?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 "Bart segunda parte"

Harry pronto tomó al niño de un brazo y lo depositó en el suelo ya que el centauro lo tenía acorralado a cierta altura contra un árbol.

-Sólo vinimos a dar una recorrida por el bosque, es que Dumbledore cree que…

Bueno en realidad no se como se le ocurrió al director que vengamos por acá pero, te pido disculpas ya nos vamos –dijo Harry quitándole la varita al niño.

-¿Disculpas? Pero si no hemos hecho nada, viejo, no hay de qué disculparse.

-¿El potro humano dice que no ha hecho nada? ¿Y los árboles que han dañado?

Bart iba a seguir con la discusión cuando Harry le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Disculpa Firenze nos marchamos.

Pero Bart logró zafarse y emprendió nueva huída, tras él iba Firenze, Harry y otros centauros que habían llegado en medio de la discusión, el niño iba montado en su patineta que andaba extrañamente veloz, con una habilidad increíble esquivaba los arbustos, miraba hacia atrás y veía a toda una fila siguiéndolo, eso le causaba más emoción, sin embargo unos minutos después se dio vuelta y solo vio a Potter que lo perseguía, eso lo desorientó y cesó en su huída.

-Te atrapé –dijo Harry agarrándole fuertemente.

-Solo porque te dejé hacerlo viejo, ¿Qué paso con los caballitos?

-Los centauros, no entran en éste territorio, solo por eso han desistido de atraparte, pero ¿sabes una cosa niño sabelotodo?, estamos en grandes problemas.

-¿Tú los solucionarás no? ¡¿Eres mago?

-Oh, claro tú piensas que con eso está todo solucionado, pero cuantos magos se necesitan contra eso – dijo Harry señalando tras el niño.

Bart se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Aragog, acompañada de Mosag.

-Mejor nos vamos –dijo y empezó a retroceder, pero en la otra punta estaban los centauros esperándolos.

-Viejo, esto no me gusta nada- dijo tomando su patineta en mano –esas cosas son horrendas.

-Tengo un plan, Bart- dijo Harry –Las arañas no son fáciles de dialogar.

-¿Hablan?

-¡Sí hablan y comen! Ya una vez con Ron Weasley tuvimos un inconveniente con ellas, escucha niño tenemos que huir, te vi ir muy rápido con esa patineta ¿qué posibilidad hay que fuéramos los dos en ella hasta donde está Firenze?

-Te voy a contar un secreto, mi patineta está hechizada por el viejito, así pude usarla y creo que no hay problema que nos subamos en ella los dos un trecho.

Sin pensarlo más lanzaron la patineta a andar, Harry la agrandó mágicamente, luego pudo advertir que Firenze alejaba a los centauros, rápidamente miles de arañas empezaron a aparecer, los chicos subidos en la patineta comenzaron a andar, había que tener mucho equilibrio a Harry le costaba, la patineta parecía tener vida propia e iba volando casi a ras del suelo.

-¡Estas cosas muggles, prefiero la escoba! –chillaba Harry semi agachado tratando de no caerse del artefacto.

Aragog los perseguía, Bart gritaba, la araña estaba a punto de atrapar al pequeño cuando Firenze intervino, el arácnido luchó con el centauro pero pronto se distanciaron.

-Están bien –pregunto Harry.

Ambos afirmaron, Harry pidió a Firenze que los escoltara hasta la salida del bosque cosa que el centauro hizo, pero antes se aseguró que Bart fuera sentado en su lomo.

Ayudante y dirigido iban camino a Hogwarts, cuando ven pasar a Homero en una escoba seguido de otros magos.

-Problemas a la vista –aseguró Bart.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 -¡Auchi!, ¡Auchi!, ¡Auchi!, ¡Auchi!

Hermione volaba a toda velocidad, tenía a su dirigido al frente, maldecía por lo bajo el no haberlo amarrado cuando estaba en tierra, es que ella odia volar, odia las alturas y ahora estaba en una carrera loca hacia quien sabe donde… ¿Quién sabe donde? Mejor hubiera sido no averiguarlo, ya que su dirigido iba hacia Hogwarts, más precisamente hacia él, hacia el sauce boxeador…

-¡Cuidado Homero Simpson! –gritó la bruja.

Pero fue tarde una rama del sauce había dado de lleno justo en el estómago del infortunado visitante, Hermione y los otros tres magos que los seguían pudieron esquivar el resto de las ramas, y aterrizaron a una distancia prudencial del sauce.

Para ese entonces ya en las cercanías estaba Draco con Lisa, la pequeña se tapaba los ojos con las manos mientras veía a su padre tumbarse de rama en rama, montados en la patineta aparecían Harry con Bart, y corriendo desde el castillo venia Ron cargando a Maggie y Marge que miraba atónita las idas y venidas de su marido por todas las ramas del sauce boxeador.

-¡Auchi!, ¡Auchi!, ¡Auchi!, ¡Auchi!

Se escuchaban los quejidos de Homero en cada envestida del árbol.

-Pobre mi papá – dijo Lisa, susurrando.

-¡Qué alguien haga algo! –gritaba Hermione, temiendo por la salud física de su dirigido.

Todos se miraban entre sí sin saber que hacer, tanto Harry como Ron o Hermione trataban de encontrar el lugar secreto donde podían paralizar al árbol, pero no daban con él.

Entonces de la nada aparecieron Dumbledore y Snape, éste último de inmediato detuvo al árbol y todos fueron a ver a Homero…

-¡Mi piernita! ¡Mis bracitos! –se quejaba el hombre.

-Ala enfermería- dijo Dumbledore y de inmediato Hermione hizo aparecer una camilla y lo llevó.

-Veo que a la señorita Granger no le fue muy bien con la visita –reflexionó el anciano.

Draco Ron y Harry lo miraron meneando las cabezas.

-Qué pena –dijo el director – porque mañana tenía una fiesta muy especial, espero que el señor Simpson se encuentre bien para entonces.

-¿Una fiesta especial? –dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Si será una cena donde cada ayudante le enseñará la realización de un hechizo simple a su dirigido, es que como todos sabemos, la magia crea mucha curiosidad entre los muggles y ellos, los elegidos, podrán tener la satisfacción de hacer ellos mismos "magia".

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí mientras sus dirigidos se alegraban.

-Es un disparate –dijo Ron por lo bajo.

-Por lo menos ustedes tienen a las mujeres que parecen ser las más sensatas, yo a ese demonio no puedo enseñarle nada, será catastrófico poner un hechizo en sus manos, ¿y Hermione? ¿Qué hechizo le puede enseñar a Homero Simpson? –dijo Harry susurrando.

-No se preocupen muchachos, todo saldrá bien, el profesor Snape y yo organizaremos la fiesta para mañana.

Marge tomó de la mano a Lisa y le dio indicaciones a Bart que la siguiera; el grupo de magos y muggles comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo.

Marge se despidió afectuosamente de Ron, dándole un beso frente a todos, Lisa saludó tímidamente con la mano a Draco.

-Nos vemos mañana, viejo –dijo Bart a Harry mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron comentando entre sí las experiencias vividas con la visita, sin querer pensar en la odisea que le depararía el mañana.


End file.
